I Was Here
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: I want to say I lived each day, until I died. And I know that I meant something in, somebody's life. Your heart that I've touched, will be the proof that I lived. That I made a difference, and this world will see, I was here... SxJ CGI


**I Was Here**

_A/N: A songfic that I really wanted to write. This song kinda makes me wanna cry..., that's why I wanted to write this to give the "emotional story" type of feeling :..(_

* * *

><p>Dave and his Chipmunks and Chipettes had just came back home from their great adventure that had happened 3 days ago, which the Chipmunks and Chipettes had got "chipwrecked" from a cruise ship and they had to try to survive on an island afterward, followed by a psychopathic woman name Zoe that had lived there for 4 years (Just a guess), and Dave had to go find his "daughters and sons" with his arch enemy, Ian Hawke.<p>

All in all, the family had got back together and they had managed to get off the island before a volcanic eruption could have happened, with Ian and Zoe helping out.

It took the chipmunks and Dave 2 days to get fully settled inside their home as they've been away from it for at least a week.

Fortunately, the usual was happening; Alvin and Brittany were competing/arguing over something non-stop yet again, and Eleanor and Theodore were sitting together on the armchair watching their favorite show "Meerkat Manor".

Simon and Jeanette had decided to play catch outside with a purple ball joyfully, enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Actually, the two had wanted to spend more time together ever since the whole "Simone" incident that had happened back on the island.

Jeanette had thought "Simone" was very romantic, charming, and cute. She especially loved his French accent that he had applied with his new personality of "Simone". Even though Simon's "charming" side was now long gone, Jeanette would always except the real Simon for who and what he was.

From Alvin's point of view, Simon was known as the "smart one" or "the geek". Jeanette was also labeled as these names by Brittany's point of view as well.

Honestly, Simon had always thought that Jeanette was cute when she's clumsy and when she blushes; and he also liked that she would give her full attention on him more often than anyone else did.

Jeanette had always felt the same way. She was always fonded of how intelligent Simon was and how he would help her with difficult equations that she really didn't understand.

Simon was also always there to catch her before she could clumsily fall, which really touched her heart.

There was a lot of characteristics that the two bespectacled chipmunks had liked about each other, and both of them had wanted to turn their great friendship into a great relationship.

It was very oblivious to say that Jeanette and Simon had liked each other since they had first met at West Eastman High School; and also through their adventure from the cruise. But they would act shy around each other to hide their true feelings that they had one another. And deep down in their hearts they knew that they would express their love for each other oneday...

"Over here, Simon!" Jeanette called excitedly, jumping up and down to get Simon's attention.

Simon chuckled and threw the little ball to her, and she caught it. Jeanette smiled to herself in congradulations.

Simon scampered about 12 inches away from the street that was close to the roadway.

"Go long!" He called.

Jeanette giggled and tried to throw the ball with all her strength. When she did, she had accidentally hit Simon in the head when he was trying to catch it & his glasses were knocked off his face.

Jeanette covered her mouth with her paws in embarrassment and gasped. "Sorry, Simon,"

Simon rubbed his head and chuckled, "It's okay,"

Everything was now a big blur to him since he lost his glasses. He turned around with squinted eyes and tried as hard as he could to scan for his glasses. He calculated in his mind to find out how far his glasses were from where he was standing at. After he was done he scampered forwardly, and when he knew he was on the roadway, he tried to feel for the glasses on the dark gray pavement.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he was doing at first, but them caught on when she saw that he was searching for his glasses.

After a few more seconds of searching, Simon was getting a little frustrated that didn't feel them yet. At this point he knew he needed assistance.

"Jeanette..." He said.

Jeanette's ears quickly perked up at the sound of her name being called. "Y-yes, Simon?" She replied.

"Am I warmer or colder to my glasses?" He asked.

Jeanette looked and replied, "Colder,"

Simon walked over to the left.

"Very very cold," She said.

He scurried over farther to the right.

"Warm- nope colder," She giggled.

Simon sighed and stepped 2 steps to the left.

"You're boiling hot," Jeanette said.

"Ah, here we are," Simon said as he carefully picked up his glasses and began cleaning them with his sleeve.

Jeanette kept a small smile on her face as she was glad that she had helped her beloved crush find his glasses.

That smile had quickly faded away when suddenly she saw a car driving down the road in the speed limit of 70.

"Simon, watch out!" Jeanette shouted in alarm; but Simon was unaware of her cry and speeding car that was coming toward him.

By instinct, Jeanette quickly scurried over to Simon as fast as she could to save him.

Simon had finally put his glasses on and turned to his right and saw a vehicle that was inches away from hitting him. Suddenly he had felt a forceful push from something and fell backwards, and fortunately the great push wasn't from the vehicle.

But a second later, he had heard a dreadful, hard bump that had came from the vehicle.

* * *

><p>A while later, Simon slowly opened his eyes and let his mind adjust before steadily sitting up to find out who or what angel had saved his life.<p>

His london blue eyes lit up in horror and he could feel his eyes water into tears. "No.." He whispered in disbelief.

There, in the middle of the roadway laid the delicate Chipette that was his sweet beloved angel.

He quickly scurried over to her, and began to cry even more at the sight of her. Her little body looked like it had been tremendously crushed on her side, as there were tire tracks on her clothes. There were little blood droplets on her clothings from the scrapes that were caused by the road pavement, and her nose was bleeding.

Simon took her wrist and prayed that he could feel her pulse. But unfortunately, he couldn't...

"Oh Jeanette," he sobbed crying and he burried his head on her side. "This is all my fault! Why did it have to be you!"

His voice was very hoarse as he cried harder next to her. The memories of her and him being together were flashing through his mind, and it made him cry even more.

"I... I didn't even get the chance to tell you that I love you..." He said almost in a whisper, "I loved you so much... You.. m-meant the world to me... Why did you have to be the one that died... why..."

There was a cool breeze in the air that was blowing through the bushes that grew white roses nearby. The breeze had blown one of the beautiful white roses off of the bush and made it land in front of the sulking Chipmunk.

Simon picked up the mysterious rose and stared at it for a while. Some of the sun's rays had aimed at the rose, which made it glisten and the flower was even more beautiful. The rose had reminded him of Jeanette's beauty.

Simon looked up at the sky full of fluffy clouds and blue sky, knowing that his sweet angel was in a better place.

He held the rose to his chest and smiled up at the sky.

"I love you, Jeanette,"

Very faintly from a distance, as another calming breeze blew past him, he could hear Jeanette's sweet, gentle voice reply,

"_I love you too,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... :..) I kinda cried through this oneshot that I wrote since it was very heart-felt and touching. But I hope you enjoyed it :) Review if you wish! ^^<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
